


Morgenstern

by Fang138



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fang138/pseuds/Fang138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flake hears Morgenstern for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgenstern

**Author's Note:**

> Just a litte, angsty drabble.

I watch contently as the words flow gently from his lips. Absorbed by the tale of an ugly girl. I feel for her with my soul knowing exactly what it feels like. The next verse with the lovers pleas hit me. I turn to Till my eyes wide open and a wave of disgust hits me hard. My eyes fight to hold back tears as I quickly leave the room quickly. My parting glance is the look of confusion and then understanding on Till's face as I hear his voice pleading, "Flake wait!"   
  
Nothing he says could make me stay.


End file.
